mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ben Askren vs. Nick Thompson
The fight was Nick Thompson's Bellator debut and it was his final mixed martial arts bout. After the fight, Thompson retired. The Fight The first round began. Thompson was doing some shuffling. Askren missed a wild spinning back fist. Thompson blocked a high kick. Askren was swinging and he slipped. Thompson pounced on top to half-guard. Four thirty-five. Askren was turning on top. Thompson had a guillotine. Askren landed on top in side control popping out. Four fifteen. Askren landed a right elbow. Four minutes. He worked an anaconda choke breifly and landed aright elbow. Another right elbow. He kneed the body twice. Three thirty-five. Thompson regained half-guard. Askren landed four right hammerfists. Three fifteen. Thompson turned for a leglock. Askren stepped back out to side control. He had the arm trapped briefly. Three minutes. He landed a pair of right elbows. Two thirty-five. Two fifteen. Askren worked punches in under as he had the back. Two minutes. Thompson rolled back to side control. Thompson gave up the back again. One thirty-five as Thompson somersaulted back into side control. Askren landed a trio of right elbows and a right hand to the cheek. One fifteen. Askren landed a right hand. He had the back again. Another right in under. One minute. Thompson rolled to side control. Thompson's nose was bleeding. He regained half-guard. A right hammerfist and another. Thirty-five. Askren stood out. He came back down and had the back. Thompson stood to the clinch. Fifteen. He tripped Thompson down to half-guard. Askren landed a pair of rights. The first round ended. The second round began. Askren missed a high kick. Askren shot for a double. Thompson stuffed it. Askren got a trip to side control with four thirty-five. Four fifteen. Askren stepped over working a headlock. Four minutes remaining. Askren stepped over to mount but lost it. He landed a pair of rights and stood out. He got his leg caught and landed a right. Three thirty-five. Thompson kept rolling for a leglock. Askren stepped out to mount with three fifteen. He landed a short right in under. Thompson gave up the back. Three minutes. Askren had the choke. It was across the chin. He landed a pair of rights in under. He turned back to half-guard. Two thirty-five. Askren stood out. He came down and had the back. Thompson turned on top sprawling out. Two fifteen remaining. Askren stood reversing with a single to half-guard. Two minutes. Askren landed a pair of right hands there. One thirty-five. Thompson hooked up the legs of Askren as he stood, tripping him. Askren landed on top in side control. One fifteen. He kneed the body four times. One minute. Thompson turtled up. He flipped Thompson working an anaconda choke. Thirty-five. Thompson regained half-guard. Thompson rolled for a leglock. Fifteen left. Askren passed out to side control. The second round ended. The third round began. Askren missed a spinning back fist. Four thirty-five. Thompson worked a jab. Askren shot and got a double to side control. He kneed the body twice with four fifteen and another massive one. Four minutes. He landed a right elbow. Thompson regained guard finally. Three thirty-five. Askren landed a right hand there. Thompson turned for an omoplata after trying a triangle. Askren turtled him up stepping over. Thompson regained half-guard briefly thinking of a kimura. Three fifteen. Three minutes as Askren passed to side control smoothly. Askren landed four short rights. Thompson regained half-guard. Two thirty-five. Askren had a tight guillotine from the top. He let it go. Two fifteen. Askren stood out. He came down into a leglock, he turned to take the back. Two minutes as Thompson stood to the standing back. Askren tripped him to side control. He landed a left elbow. Thompson turtled up. He rolled retaining half-guard. One thirty-five. One fifteen. He passed out to side control. One minute. Thompson regained half-guard. Askren stood out. He came down and stacked Thompson turtling him up. He just manhandled him. Thirty-five. Boos in earnest now. Thompson stood and stuffed an ankle pick. Askrenw ent to his back. Thompson landed a right, defended an armbar. Fifteen. Thompson sprawled stuffing a single. He nearly went for a soccer kick as the third round ended. Askren won via unanimous decision. 30-26, 30-27, 30-27 Askren.